The Assignment
by memerayshawn
Summary: I own nothing. I thought it would be cool to write a crossover story. I absolutely love Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa from RoTG and Frozen). If you read, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack**

I was a secret agent for a company of assassins. "Jack Frost" the automated voice recognized me as I stepped into my flat. I tossed my keys onto the table along with my leather jacket. I took off my shirt and stopped when I heard someone mimicking techno dance music behind me.

"Dammit, Bunny!" That wasn't his actual name. Everyone just called him that because of his supernatural ability to jump and hop or something. "Can you announce yourself?"

"The automated voice does that for me it's not my fault you weren't here." He sat beside me on the couch. "Besides, you can warn someone before you decide to strip in the open."

"This is my flat. Why are you here?"

"You have a new assignment. I couldn't resist and I gotta say, this ones a hot piece of ass."

"Let me see."

He passed me my laptop and I logged onto the system. I looked at my assignments and found what he was talking about. I opened the file.

Name: Elsa White

Address: 2422 Red Wood Ave

School: Home school

Activities: N/A

Siblings: Anna White

Strengths: N/A

Weakness: Fear

Since we don't get pictures of our assignments, we look them up. Bunny left her Facebook page open for me. There was only one picture. The girl was in front of a gray backdrop (like the ones in school pictures). I enlarged the photo as much as I could and sharpened the image.

"She's gorgeous..." I muttered, and it was the truth. She had lake skin. Her eyes were a bright, live blue. Like the blue color of electricity. Her hair was a natural whitish blonde and fell halfway down her back in waves. Her arms and face were dotted with microscopic freckles and she had mad curves. The blue dress that matched her eyes hugged her skin. The dress also had a long slit that showed off most of one of her long, sexy legs.

She was sexy as fuck. She looked harmless, but I knew from experience the harmless looking ones were always the most dangerous ones. I was curious.

"Why is _she_ dangerous?"

"I don't know." Bunny leaned over the couch and stared at her picture, "but couldn't you just fuck her to oblivion and back?"

I gave him an unenthusiastic laugh, only half paying attention to him. Then I got lost in memorizing her, learning her every curve. It had been a few minutes before Bunny slapped the back of my head. "Are you listening, mate?"

"No."

"I said you're lucky. It should be easy to play her."

"I don't know..." I wasn't thinking about playing her. She looked like she sheltered herself away from everyone. It would be hard to get in her circle of trust. I logged onto Facebook using my fake account and liked the picture. I moved the cursor over the _friend request _icon and paused.

What would she think about a complete stranger liking her picture then sending her a friend request? Wouldn't that seem just the slightest bit weird?

"What are you doing?"

"Deciding."

"Send her the friend request. Win her over with your charm and your wit."

I could tell by his tone that he was joking. I told him to get out and that I was going to bed. He left and I set the laptop on the coffee table. I rested my chin on my fists and my elbows on my knees, staring at the screen. Waiting.

* * *

**Elsa**

After my home tutor had left, I laid on my bed and listened to OneRepublic Radio on Pandora. My earphones cancelled all outside noise, and that's exactly what I wanted. To be alone in my own little terrifying world. I looked at my hands and held my index fingers a small space apart. Small ice crystals formed, but melted when gravity took over and they fell beneath the cold space. I stopped before I lost control.

My music stopped for a second and the Facebook notifications ringtone sounded. I looked at it. Someone had liked my picture. His Facebook name was Jack F. I went to his profile page out of sheer curiosity. I pulled up his profile pic and my jaw dropped. He was taking a picture of himself in a mirror. He was shirtless and muscular. He looked like he would be short. His hair was platinum and fell over crystal blue eyes.

"What does _he_ want with _me_?" I thought as I sent him a message:

-I don't believe I know you.

His reply was instant.

-My friend told me about you

-Who's your friend? I don't know anyone.

-I am not willing to give you his identity for his protection.

-why did you like my picture?

-You looked beautiful in it.

_Bullshit._

I felt my cheeks get hot, but forced the feelings away immediately.

-Seriously. What do you want? Stop messing with me.

-I'm serious. You look like a nice girl and I wanted to talk to you.

-STOP BULLSHITTING ME!

-I'm not.

-Then save your energy. I'm not interested.

I didn't reply to any more of his messages after that. Finally, they stopped. I took the earphones out of my ears and threw my phone on the edge of the bed and held my hands in my lap, trying to calm my nerves. I listened to my breathing slow down, which helped some.

I was almost asleep when my phone vibrated. I crawled over to it and checked my notifications. Jack F. sent me a friend request. I closed out of Facebook and turned my phone off. I tossed and turned for hours before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

I stayed awake, tossing and turning through the night. She had stopped answering my messages after a while. It only proved my theory. It was going to be hard trying to gain her trust. There wasn't a way to do that without coming across as creepy or pushy. Or was there? I pulled my laptop onto my lap and and arranged the pillows behind me so that I was sitting against them.

I looked up her address on Google Earth and was surprised. I recognized the house. It was this large, magnificent estate. It was made of stone and resembled a castle, for lack of better a better word. _It was starting to ring bells._ That house must have cost millions. Her parents were wealthy and then some. That house was the largest on the block.

_Why was that house so familiar?_

I stopped obsessing over the house and closed my laptop. I got to sleep around four.

* * *

Bunny woke me around seven. I groaned and told him to get out.

"Rise and shine, mate. The day is new."

"I got absolutely no sleep, Bunny. Just because you're a morning person doesn't mean you get to force it on me."

"Fine. You give me no choice."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I could barely get the question out before I felt his hands grab my ankles and pull me off the bed. I hit the floor, chest first, with a thud.

"Bunny!"

"Get up."

"You bastard. You're lucky I don't have the energy to come after your ass."

"Cool it."

I got up and went to the restroom. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and fixing my hair, I went downstairs. Bunny was cooking. 'Oh, no.'

I sat on the couch and leaned back. My eyes started closing and I snored softly. A few minutes later, Bunny slapped me awake. "Not attractive, mate. Bon appétit." He sat a plate of slop in front of him. It looked like steaming vomit and stank.

"What is that?"

"My specialty. It's good, eat it."

The last time he said that, I ended up getting my stomach pumped. "I think I'll pass." I left the plate on the table. "You're just gonna hurt my feelings like that?"

"I don't want my stomach pumped again." I wiped my eyes. "I'm about to go out anyways."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to get her to trust me."

Bunny stared at me intently for a long while. It soon became uncomfortable.

"What? Stop staring at me."

"This isn't gonna be like those cheesy movies where you have to kill her but you end up falling for her instead of doing your job, right?"

"No, man."

"Good, because I don't feel like having to kill your ass because of some stupid shit."

"Thanks, that really gives me confidence."

"It's only protocol."

"Ri-i-ight." I said and went to the other room to get dressed. I had decided on a cross-striped blue and white button down shirt and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. When I came back out, Bunny was gone along with my plate of slop. I left out the door. For some reason my car wasn't there. I called Nick.

Nick was the man who ran the agency. He was a burly man, Russian, with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and white hair. He always wore red and had a long sliver beard. His sleeves were always rolled up, showing off his tattoos.

"Jack, my boy!" He sounded happy.

"My car is invisible, Nick."

"What technology is this?"

"I don't know. But I need to go out and I can't without my car."

"Use mine for now."

"Me? Drive your car?"

"Think of this as trust exercise, yes?"

"Me? _Your_ car?"

"Yes, boy." The joy was starting to leave his voice.

"Thanks, Nick. You're a Saint."

I ended the call and went to his car, the 2014 Cadillac deville. It was red and I'm surprised the interior wasn't the same. It was an off-white leather. I got in and drove to my destination.

* * *

**Elsa**

I was woken up by Anna, my sister, shaking my shoulder. It was only 7:54. "Elsa, wake up."

"What, Anna? Go back to bed."

"There's a really cute guy outside and he wants to talk to you."

I didn't even have to wonder. I bet on my life to myself that I knew who it was. I got up and went into the restroom. After I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and took my hair out of it's braid, I at least looked half presentable. I went outside and walked up to him.

He looked even sexier in person. He was in a blue and white button down tee-shirt and some tight jeans. As I got closer his eyes seemed more hypnotic and blue than in the picture. That still didn't stop me from going off.

"Do I need to call the police?"

"I don't see what for." He shrugged his muscular shoulders and stared at the house behind me.

"What are you staring at?"

"I've seen this house before... I just don't know where." He tapped his chin and looked at me. "As a matter of fact, I think I've seen you before."

"Well, you liked my picture." I still took a precautionary step back.

"Not from that." I could see the strain on his face. He looked exhausted.

I dreaded asking this question. "Are you okay?"

"I got absolutely no sleep last night and I ate nothing this morning."

My lips moved on autopilot. "Would you want to come in? My sister is cooking and you could grab the couch for a few hours."

He smiled and nodded, "that sounds cool. Thanks."

I turned and walked back up to the house. I felt him staring at my backside. I opened the door for him to enter, but he just stood at the doorway.

"Are you gonna come in?"

He stared at the doorframe.

"Jack?"

He looked at me and blinked a few times. He pointed inside the house as if to ask to come inside.

"Come on!"

He stepped into the house slowly and I led him to the den where he kicked off his shoes by the couch and laid down on his back. Anna came in and handed a plate of eggs and bacon to me. She looked at Jack, "would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please and thank you."

"Just a moment." She left and came back a few moments later with a plate for him. He laid it on his stomach and wolfed down the meal in minutes.

"Was it good?"

He nodded as he put his plate on the coffee table and rolled over on his side, trying to get comfortable. "Thanks again for this."

"No problem." _Just please don't be a psycho._

"No, seriously. I need this."he rolled back over on his back and rested his head on his arm. His shirt lifted some, showing skin. "Just don't let me sleep too late."

I nodded and grabbed my laptop from the other room. I went back to the den and made myself comfortable on the recliner. There was no way I was going to leave him there alone. I slouched more and started my report. Every so often, I would look over at him to check on him. He snored softly. It was starting to make me tired and soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

Jack was shaking my shoulder and leaning over me, smiling slightly. I sat up and moved the laptop away from me on the table. "Why are you smiling."

"You're adorable when you sleep."

I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away in case it showed. "Why did you wake me?"

"I don't know where the bathroom is."

"Oh, down the hall. It's the last door on the left."

He backed away from me and turned in time to run into the couch and fall forward. He got to his feet and looked at me, embarrassment was clear on his face, "I meant to do that."

"Of course you did." I giggled and watched him rush out of the room.


	3. authors note

**It may be a while before I post any new chapters. I have finals and school drama I gotta deal with. Not gonna be fun. I'll post when I can. To the guest who wrote a review, the assignment is to kill her.**


End file.
